Moving to Beacon Hills
by JMHockey
Summary: Jessie, having experienced much tragedy in the past, moves to Beacon Hills with her older brother Cameron to start over. However, after a few years, the past catches up and includes her friends from school; Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Alison. Can anything go right? Can she finally get the peaceful life she wanted?
1. Chapter 1

"Jessie!" I hear my brother yelling from down the hall, his footsteps getting closer. I cover my face with my blankets. I really don't feel like getting out of bed. It'd be easy to skip. My brother, who's 7 years older then me, leaves for work at the hospital early every morning, as I'm just waking up for school. I could stay in bed. Oh how I would love that. No school. No stress. Just blissfully asleep.

"Jessie, wake up, time for school, let's go!" he's yelling from my doorway.

"Just like 5 more minutes and I'll be up" I say before yawning, hiding deeper into my blankets. Then I feel them being ripped away and the cold hits.

"Aaaah! Really Cameron? It's freezing. You know, breakfast in bed would be amazing and that would definitely wake me up, not to mention, the hot chocolate would keep me warm".

"Ha Ha, very funny. Never happening". He fakes a laugh and gives me a goofy grin.

"You know what day it is? We should be able to stay home and watch movies all day. Home movies". I look at him solemnly.

"10 years. 10 years and it still feels like yesterday". He takes a seat on the edge of my bed and looks to the floor.

"I miss them. Every single day, I think it'll get easier. But it doesn't. Not one bit. At least we have each other though right?" I say. He gives me a sad smile.

"Of course. You're never going to be able to get rid of your big brother". He pats my legs and gets up. "How about we do that later tonight huh? Watch home videos, eat mom's favourite candy" which were M&M's "and I'll even make the milkshakes dad made". I get out of bed and shake his hand.

"Deal!". He smiles and leaves my room, on his way to work.

My parents died 10 years ago. We had a family secret that was not to be told to anyone. We were hunters, hunting anything that decided to cause trouble. I was too young back then to be able to join, only being about 6 years old, but my brother was old enough. I was left behind yet again at my grandparents back in Canada. This hunting trip was supposed to be easy. They were helping friends take down a werewolf pack that was killing people in the town. However, this one went terribly wrong and my parents were killed by two of them. My brother was severely hurt and still has scars on his back and chest to prove it. Thankfully, he survived though. I still remember hearing the phone and having to listen to my grandparents try and explain to a 6-year-old how her parents are never coming back and how her brother was in a coma, not knowing if he'd wake up. It feels like yesterday that it happened. Once my brother was graduated and had enough money we moved. He got a job in the emergency unit at the hospital in Beacon Hills and moved us into a new home. I've loved it ever since. We haven't had a reason to hunt, which I love. However, that doesn't stop me from always having a knife hidden on me.

Alright, now to get ready for school. I hopped in the shower and as usual it took 20 minutes. I have a bad habit of sitting in the shower thinking of scenarios that will most likely never happen. I look through my closet and dress, finally deciding on beige skinny jeans and a simple white long sleeve with a green sweater on top. I decided to let my long curly hair down and put on light makeup to cover up the dark circles under my green eyes. I looked one last time at myself in the mirror and then grabbed a muffin and my school bag. Time to face school. I got on my bike and rode it to school. It wasn't a long bike ride. More or les 15 minutes.

As I finally arrived to school, I saw Scott at the bike rack and Jackson obnoxiously, overly priced nice car park beside him. I locked my bike in the rack as Jackson opened his car door and hit it against Scott.

"Dude, watch the paint job". Jackson told Scott as he got out of his car and gave him an angry look. Someone called his name and he walked away staring at Scott.

"What a jackass" I said loud enough, hoping Jackson heard me. Scott smiles and gives a small laugh.

"Hey guys!" we hear from behind us. I look back and see Stiles running towards us.

"Alright let's see this thing". He says with a huge smile on his face as I wear a confused one.

"What thing? Is it supposed to be show and tell in class or something?" I ask them jokingly.

"We went and tried to find half of a dead body in the woods, although my dad found me but lucky Scott over here got away. He says he got bit by something". He says wearing a huge smile on his face.

"Wow, how come I didn't get invited. Sounds like an adventure. What'd you get bit by?"

Scott lifts his shirt up and we see a big bandage on his side. "Woah!" Stiles tries to touch it but Scott just shifts away.

"We didn't want to wake you Jess, it was pretty late. Plus, your brother kind of scares us. Anyways, it was too dark to see anything but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf'. Scott says. I roll my eyes at the fact that Cam scares them. Stiles and I look at each other with disbelieving looks.

"A wolf bit you. Well, no, not a chance". Stiles says casually.

"Well, I heard a wolf howling".

"No you definitely didn't" I tell Scott. There's no wolves here, I would know about it.

"What do you mean, no I didn't? How do you know what I heard" Scott ask.

"Cause California doesn't have wolves. Okay? Not in like 60 years"

"Really?"

"Yes really. There's no wolves in California". I tell Scott.

"Well if you guys don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not gonna believe me about what I tell you. I found the body".

"What?! Are you kidding me?!" Well that's a little scary. Even as a trained hunter, I don't want to know that there's somebody going around killing people and dropping bodies in the woods. Although Stiles seems excited about this fact.

"I wish, I'm gonna have nightmares for a month".

"That is freaking awesome. I mean this is seriously the best thing that's ever happened to this town since, the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey Lydia, you look like, you're gonna ignore me." Lydia smiles at me and keeps walking, ignoring Stiles. He looks back until Lydia is no longer in view with disappointment written all over his face.

"Sorry Stiles, doesn't look like today is your day" I tell him with a small smile on my face.

"You know, you're the cause of this Scott. You're dragging me down to your nerd level. I'm a nerd by association. I'm Scarlet nerded by you. Jessie, you should totally set me up" Stiles keeps saying. Well at least I'm not dragging him down with me.

"Sorry Stiles, that's not in my power". I give him a fake sad smile and we walk to class.

 **Thank you for reading. My main language is French so if you spot any mistakes, don't hesitate to PM them to me. Also, if you have an idea that you think I should add in my story, let me know and I will take it into consideration. I'm trying something new so I'm open to all suggestions. Thanks again! Hope you enjoy (:**


	2. Chapter 2

We had arrived to my favourite class since it was my favourite subject. English.

"As you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods last night, and I am sure your eager minds are coming up with various scenarios as to what happened". My English teacher was saying. I looked back to Stiles behind me to see him wink and smile to Scott, since well, they did in fact run around in the woods last night looking for it. Other students were either already falling asleep or on their phones texting.

"But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody" I yet again look back at Stiles, since his dad is the sheriff, and give him a questioning look to which Stiles lifts his hands up and returns the same look of confusion. "which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk outlining this semester". Everyone including me, groans in annoyance. The most boring thing is reading these syllabuses although, I do in fact like knowing what we're going to be doing in class for the semester.

At that moment my phone vibrates in my pocket. I take my phone out and see a message from my brother.

 _~You better be at school. You're going to have to make yourself supper tonight, had to take half a shift from someone so I won't be home before 8. Hope you have a good day. See you tonight, be good._ – Cameron, I smile and send back

 _~ Thanks for the heads up. I'll be making my special nouilles à la fromage… my beautiful Kraft dinner, I'll leave you some. Have a good shift. Later_ – Jessie. As I put my phone back in my pocket, I hear the door to the classroom open.

"Class this is our new student, Alison Argent. You'll see it to make it your best to make her feel welcome" I look up to see our principal walking in with a new girl, Alison. I notice her playing with her scarf in a shy manner. The principal leaves and Alison walks to sit behind Scott, who's randomly holding out a pen for her. She takes it with a smile and thanks him. Scott looks back to the front smiling and notices me watching. His face reddens and I stifle a giggle. Scott, my best friend, has a crush on the new girl.

The school bell rings and everyone hurries to get out of class and to their lockers. The hallways immediately fill up with noise and as I call it chaos. I see Scott and Stiles talking to Sarah by their lockers.

"Can someone tell me how new girl is here all of 5 minutes and she's already hanging out with Lydia's click?"

Stiles and Scott look over. "Because she's hot. Beautiful people herd together". I hear Stiles say as I walk by them and head towards Lydia not before, shoving Stiles into the lockers a little bit. He said this in front of a girl making her feel inferior. She's beautiful as well. I mutter rude under my breath ignoring the fact that he did indeed call me a beautiful person since I am friends with Lydia.

"Hey Lydia, Alison". I refuse to give Jackson any sort of acknowledgment.

"Good, you're here. So this weekend, there's a party" Lydia hooks her arm around mine and smiles.

"A party?" Alison ask.

"Yeah, Friday night, you should come" Jackson says. I actually find myself agreeing on something with him.

"Yeah! It'll be fun, you should definitely join" I add with enthusiasm.

"Ah, I can't, it's family night this Friday, thanks for asking" Alison responds.

"You sure? Everyone's going after the scrimmage" Jackson ask.

"You mean like football?" Alison ask. I shake my head no.

"Football is a joke, are you kidding?" I send a glare towards Jackson.

"No, the boy's lacrosse team. It's big here". I mention

"Yeah, we won the state's championship for the past 3 years"

"Because of a certain team captain". Lydia says as she starts to play with Jackson's hair. I roll my eyes and look towards the boys and see Scott staring this way. I ignore him and look back towards Alison.

"we practice in a few minutes, that is if you don't have anything else". Jackson leans against the lockers.

"Well I was going to -"

"Perfect" Lydia cuts her off and grabs her by the hand dragging her away. "We're going to see you there Jess?"

I nod my head. "Yes, of course". I smile and walk back towards Scott and Stiles and follow them to the field. I see Lydia and Alison walking towards the bleachers and wave them down. Lydia sees me and smiles, coming to sit beside me.

As Scott heads for the field, he looks back and smiles to Alison. "Mccall! You're in goal". Mr. Finstock tells him, surprising him a tad.

Scott shakes his head confused. "I've never played".

"I know, scoring some shots will give the boys a confidence boost. It's their first day back, get 'em energized! Fire them up!".

"What about me?"

"try not to take any in the face" Scott looks very disappointed as coach gives him a little tap to the cheek. Scott runs over to goal and gets ready.

"Who is that?" I hear Alison ask.

"Him? I'm not sure who he is, why?" I roll my eyes and resist the urge to walk away out of sheer annoyance.

"It's Scott Mccall. He's a pretty awesome guy" I tell Alison. And here I thought I was a terrible wing women.

"He's in my English class" She responds. Then we hear the whistle blow and I see Scott cover his hears shaking his head like he's in pain. That is when the first guy in line throws the ball across the field and hits Scott right in the face. He falls backwards into the net as the other players start laughing.

"Way to catch it with your face Mccall!" I hear a player yell. I shake my head.

"Come on Scott, you can do better then that" I whisper under my breath. The next player shoots and miraculously, Scott catches it.

"Yeah!" Stiles and I say at the same time. He looks back and smiles my way. I feel blood rush up to my cheeks. Why? It's Stiles, why are you suddenly feeling all giddy that he smiled to you. We both look back to the field. Scott suddenly starts to catch the next few shots with incredible skill.

"He seems pretty good" Alison mentions with a smile.

"yeah, very good". Wow, Lydia just complimented Scott for once. I loved her but man could she be stubbornly ignorant towards people.

Jackson, having enough, decides to skip to the front. Oh god, this can't be good. Jackson starts running, mid way throwing the ball towards the net and Scott catches it effortlessly. Stiles and I jump up in joy.

"That's my friend!" Stiles yells proudly. Even Lydia stands up and cheers for Scott. I see Jackson look back and give her an angered glare to which she ignores.

 **Thanks for reading! Leave any comments or suggestions and I will for sure read them. Hope you all like it so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

After the practice, we end up going back to the woods, trying to locate the body that Scott had found the previous night.

"Damn Scott! You were amazing out there! You definitely impressed Alison" I tell him as we start walking across rocks in a small pond. Scott and Stiles go first. As I start going Stiles, looks back and holds out his hand to help me across. I mean, I can totally walk across alone since I am very agile and my balance is amazing, but I won't deny the help. I smile and take his hand, letting him help me across.

"I don't know what it was. It was like, I had all the time in the world to catch the ball and it's not the only weird thing. I-I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear, smell things" Scott starts to say worriedly. Even I start to get worried because I know what can do this. I know Scott was bit by something that he claims was a wolf. I hunt things. My parents got killed by these things. I ignore the dread feeling in the pit of my stomach and keep listening, hoping for the best.

"Smell things? Like what?" Stiles ask.

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket, or the vanilla scented shampoo from Jessie's hair" At that, Stiles starts looking through his pocket as I grab some of my hair and smell it. I know I use vanilla scented shampoo but I can't smell anything but damp grass right now.

"I don't even have mojito gum-" Stiles pulls something out of his pocket and sure enough, it's the gum. Scott puts out his arms in a manner as if to say told you as we keep walking farther into the woods.

"So all this started with the bite?" I swallow nervously, asking him the question I don't want the answer to.

"Well, yeah, what if it's like an infection? Like my body is flooding with adrenaline, probably going into shock or something"

"You know what? I think I've heard of this before. It's a specific kind of infection". Scott stops in his trail and looks back to Stiles worriedly.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, yeah I think it's called lycanthropy" I stop dead in my tracks behind them. I really hope he's joking. He has got to be joking. Stiles doesn't really know does he?

"What's that? Is that bad?"

"oh yea it's the worst, but only once a month" so he doesn't really know because if he did he would know they can change at any time.

"Once a month?"

"Mhm, yeah on the night of the full moon" and then he howls. Scott shoves him back as Stiles chuckles. I nervously chuckle behind them.

"Very funny Stiles, now let's go" I say really wanting this conversation to change.

"Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling"

"there could be something seriously wrong with me".

"I know! You're a werewolf!" I shutter at the thought. No it can't be. Not Scotty. Not the boy I've come to know and love as a best friend, a brother even. Please no, I beg.

"Okay obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class melting all the silver I can find, it's because Friday is a full moon" Stiles continues. I roll my eyes at him.

"Stiles will you stop it, now you're just being silly" I tell him while fake smiling. Scott stops and looks around.

"No, I could've sworn this was it. That's where the deer came running, I dropped my inhaler down here". Scott bends down pushing around leaves.

"Maybe the killer moved the body"

"Well that's not creepy at all. May we go please? Before someone with a saw comes running out of the woods wearing a mask and cuts us into tiny little pieces" I ask them. Stiles laughs and gives me a reassuringly smile. Cause that'll keep me safe.

"Well if he did, I hope he left my inhaler, those things are like 80 bucks" As I start to look around, I notice someone standing in front of us. Maybe he's here to kill us, I think, and this nightmare will be over. I pat stiles arm who looks over and sees the same thing. He hits Scott's shoulder and Scott stands up quickly. The dark haired, not going to lie really hot man, starts to walk over to us.

"what are you doing here?" he asks. "Huh? This is private property".

"Ah, sorry man, we didn't know" Stiles is the first to reply.

"Yeah we were just, looking for something but, uh, forget it" As Scott finishes his sentence, the guy throws something at him. Scott catches it with ease and I look down to see his inhaler.

"Uhm, alright, thanks, we're just going to leave" I shove both boys back with my hands as we see the man turn and walk away.

"Yeah, I gotta get to work" Scott mentions.

"Dude! That was Derek Hale. You remember right? He's only like a few years older then us". So that was the mystery man's name.

"Remember what?" I ask.

"His family, they all burned to death in a fire like 10 years ago". I look back solemnly.

"He lost his family 10 years ago?" I ask again not sure why. I heard what Stiles had said. 10 years ago he lost the closest people to him. I keep looking, seeing him in the distance. 10 years ago I lost two people closest to me. I look back to see Stiles and Scott giving me sad looks. They know of course that my parents died. Although, they think they died in a car accident.

"I wonder what he's doing back?" Scott ask.

"I don't know. Come on" Stiles starts to walk back the way we came. I look back one last time not being able to see him anymore. I feel for the guy. As shady as he is, I can relate. Losing someone, it leaves a hole that you can't ever fill.

At 9 o'clock, I hear the front door unlock and I hear my brother come into the living room.

"Hey, did you eat?" He asks me looking exhausted.

"Yeah, KD, I left you some in the fridge if you want any".

"Nah, it's okay. I ate at the hospital but thanks" He sits down beside me, smelling clean. He probably showered and changed at the hospital.

"You know, if you're too tired, we don't have to do this tonight. We can do this tomorrow. I don't mind" I tell him. He smiles and shakes his head. He puts his hand into his hospital bag and pulls out M&M's. I smile widely and snatch them from him.

"Nope. We're doing this tonight. Besides, I have the night shift tomorrow so I can sleep in". He gets up and goes into the kitchen. I hear him opening cabinets and hear the blender go on. He comes back out with two large glasses filled with chocolate banana milk shakes. I turn on the tv and play the home movies. The first few clips are of my brother. After a couple of 40 minute movies, you see me, my brother and my family. We are as happy as can be. My brother is singing horribly to the song as I dance just as bad. My parents are clapping and laughing along. No one would guess that the parents occasionally leave to go hunt.

"I miss them more each and every day" I had already let my tears fall 30 minutes into the movie.

"I know. I do too. They're still here though in some way. Watching over us". My brother wraps his arm around me and I lean into his touch. I love these moments. Where it's just the two of us because I don't have to hide who I am.

As the home movie ends, I look over to see my brother sprawled beside me on the couch, passed out. I laugh quietly and shut off the tv. I put a blanket over him and clean up our mess. Then I go up to my room with just me and my thoughts.

These days are hard and I'm glad I have my brother to be there with me. I have Lydia and Alison now too. They're great friends although Lydia can be a bit selfish, but aren't we all in some way? Then there's Scott who is one of my closest friends and he's changing into something that I can't stop.

I go into the washroom and wash my face. I go into my bed in my pyjama pants and oversized shirt that belonged to my dad and grab my phone. Then there's Stiles. The incredibly smart, funny, silly Stiles. I had started to see him differently lately. In small ways. Like how his eyes are beautifully hazel colored and how many freckles he has. How he always manages to put a smile on my face. I go to my contacts and click on his name. I stare at it for a bit, wondering if I should call him. I put my phone down. No, I don't want to bother him this late. I'm just sad and feel lonely, that's why you want to call him. No other reason.

It was a very long night of twisting and turning reliving the most horrible day of my life. Finally, it was morning and I could go to school.

 **Please let me know how I'm doing so far. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

As I approach the bleachers I see Stiles desperately trying to tell Scott something so, I run up to them.

"I over heard my dad on the phone. The fiber analysis came back from the lab in LA, they found animal hairs on the body from the woods!" Oh no. Not good. Not good at all.

"Stiles I gotta go" Scott picks up his things and runs over to the field.

"Wait! Scott you're not going to believe what the animal was! It was a wolf".

"Stiles are you positive? Like 110%?" I ask from behind him, hoping he's somehow wrong.

"Yeah, I swear on my life. Why?" He gives me a puzzled look. He knows I'm hiding something. I really wish he was kidding.

"Uhm, nothing. Just, that's odd. You know since there's no wolves here and all. Anyways, I uh, I should go sit, over there, with the girls. I'll see you after the game? Yeah, okay. Goodluck". I awkwardly wave to him and he just stares at me like I a grew another head. I turn to go towards the bleachers, putting my shaking hands in the pockets of my coat. I bite my lower lip out of habit. This is bad, really, really bad.

Coach starts the scrimmage and everyone immediately starts running around trying to get the ball. Scott was doing amazingly. Like I mean, he was doing flips in the air and jumping over people. Everyone including Lydia and Alison start to cheer. I however do not. I look over to Stiles and see the same reaction as me.

"Mccall! Get over here. What in god's name was that? This is a lacrosse field. What, are you trying out for the gymnastics team?" Coach yells to Scott.

"No coach" Scott shakes his head and takes his helmet off.

"What the hell was that?!"

"I- I don't know. I was just trying to make the shot" Scott stumbles over his words.

"Yeah well you made the shot, and guess what? You're starting buddy. You made first line. Come on!" Finstock smiles widely and pats Scott on the shoulders.

After the scrimmage I hurried home to see if Cam is still there. Of course, he's not. As per usual, he got called in early and left me a note. Even if he was here, would I tell him? How Scott was changing into a werewolf? What would he do? We definitely wouldn't hurt him. First of all, he's my closest friend, second of all because he hasn't hurt anyone.

I put on some track pants and a black tank top and I run downstairs. Time to let off some steam. Plus, this helps me think. I grab my knives and aim at the targets on the far wall. Our basement sort of became a practice zone for shooting and basically anything we had at our disposal, even though we retired from hunting like 5 years ago. I close my eyes, turn away from the target and take a deep breath. Scott's a werewolf. Stiles seems to know. I need to inform them. When? When should I tell them the truth? I open my eyes, quickly turn and shoot one of my knives at the target, hitting the middle. Perfect shot. Haven't lost my touch. I smile to myself.

After a while of training, meaning kickboxing and shooting knives, I go upstairs to shower. When I'm finished showering, I wrap a towel around myself and start getting ready for Lydia's party. Then I hear my phone ring. I look down to see it's Stiles calling me.

"Stiles?" I ask as I answer.

"Hey, listen. You need to come over right now and I mean stat. Like get your butt in your car at this very moment and drive over. I think I found some pretty interesting information that you need to hear. Scott's on his way over right now. Hurry!" Before I can answer he hangs up. Alright, well someone's had a lot of Adderall. I hurry to get dressed putting on some black leggings and a white shirt that's long in the back with a black jacket. I let my wet hair down, curling as it dries and put on a bit of makeup. I grab my keys and get in the car, driving quickly over to Stiles house. I guess my brother got a ride today and left me the car for the night.

When I get to his house, I skip the knocking since it sounded pretty urgent and run up the stairs. "Stiles?" I call out before opening the door to his room. I see him sitting in his chair looking up stuff on his computer.

"Hey, so listen to this. I've been looking up some stuff and I just, I don't know. Scott has been doing some pretty crazy things at lacrosse lately and the whole heightened senses. I don't know, you're gonna think I'm crazy but, I think he's a werewolf". He looks up to see my reaction. I nod my head and sit on his bed looking down at my hands.

"Ah, okay. I mean, it's possible" I respond.

"Seriously! You actually believe me! Good, now we can both tell Scott and hopefully, he'll believe us" I look up to see him going through things in his mind.

"Listen, there's, I don't know how to say it, but I need to tell you guys something, and I just, I –" as I'm talking we hear a knock on the door. Stiles turns, closes his laptop screen and opens the door to see Scott, standing in the doorway to his room.

"Get in" Scott walks in and Stiles closes the door. "I've been up all night reading websites, books, all this" He sits back down on his chair at his desk taking out some papers from the printer.

"How much Adderall have you had today?" Scott ask amused.

"My question exactly" I add smiling nervously.

"A lot" Stiles admits. "Doesn't matter, okay, just listen".

"Is this about the body, did they find out who did it?" Scott ask.

"Not quite, no". I respond nervously yet again.

"No they're still questioning people. Even Derek Hale" Stiles says twirling around in his chair.

"Oh you mean, the guy we saw in the woods the other day?"

"Yeah, yes but that's not it okay?" Scott looks over to me confused and I just lift my hands up.

"Don't look at me. He did all the research" I say innocently. Although I should tell him what's going to happen tonight.

"What then?" Scott ask Stiles.

"Remember the joke from the other day? Not a joke anymore" Scott doesn't seem to remember the joke. "the wolf, the bite in the woods. I started doing all this research. Do you even know why a wolf howls?" Stiles gets up from his chair.

"Should I?" Scott ask.

"It's to signal its pack. When the wolf is alone, it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack" they both look at me. "I watched a lot of documentaries as a kid" I say which is in fact not a lie.

"Yeah actually, so if you heard a wolf howling that means others could have been nearby. Maybe a whole pack of them"

"A whole pack of wolves?" Scott ask worriedly.

"No, werewolves" and the truth comes out. Not from me but from Stiles. Scott gets up from the bed frustrated.

"Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You know I'm picking up Alison in an hour" Scott grabs his bag ready to leave. Stiles puts his hand to his chest stopping him.

"I saw you on the field today Scott. Okay, what you did wasn't just amazing alright, it was impossible".

Scott shrugs his shoulders. "Yeah so I made a good shot". Stiles grabs his bag and puts it back on his bed beside me where I'm still sitting.

"No, you made an incredible shot. The way you moved, your speed, your reflexes. You know, people can't just suddenly do that over night"

"Don't forget the vision and the senses, plus you know your inhaler seemed to have stopped being needed" I say to Scott finally standing up.

"Okay guys, I can't think about this now. We'll talk tomorrow"

"What? Tomorrow? No! the full moon's tonight! Don't you get it?"

"What are you trying to do? I just made first line, I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me. Everything in my life is somehow perfect, why are you both trying to ruin it?" Scott says angrily.

"We're trying to help. Stiles isn't wrong. I know this for a fact and if you just let me explain you'd know we're right" I plead, trying to get him to listen to us. If I tell them the truth about everything maybe, then he'd believe us.

"No I can't listen right now; I have to go get ready"

"You're cursed Scott. You know, and it's not just the moon that causes you to physically change, it also just so happens when your bloodlust will be at its peak".

"Bloodlust" Scott says plainly.

"Yes, you're urge to kill every living thing around you" I tell him going to stand beside him.

"I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill" Stiles ignores the comment and reaches for a book.

"listen to this, the change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse. Alright? I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Alison does. You have to cancel this date. I'm gonna call her right now" Stiles gets up and starts searching for Scott's phone in his backpack.

"What are you doing?" Scott ask. Nope not good. Scott is about to pounce. I slowly start to make my way in between the two but I'm not quick enough.

"I'm cancelling the date" Stiles tells him. As I predicted Scott pushes him against the wall.

"No give it to me!" Scott gets ready to punch Stiles in the face.

"Wait, Scott! Calm yourself! Put the fist down" I could totally take him down in one move right now but I would really rather not hurt him. Instead of punching his friend, Scott punches the chair to the floor and breathes heavily in anger.

"I'm sorry, I have to get ready for that party" Scott says slowly backing away from a mortified Stiles. Well this turned out amazingly. Scott grabs his bag and his phone and retreats to the door saying he's sorry again.

Once Scott's gone, Stiles bangs his head against the wall and picks his chair up off the floor setting it down straight again. We both look down to see claw marks on the back of the chair.


End file.
